Pesky Relatives
by curlyhurdontcurrr
Summary: As the wizarding world finally settles down, Hermione has ran out of excuses to not meet the Granger family for an annual reunion. With her daughter and an absent Draco, she knows the gathering would just be a total nightmare. Dramione & Blaise/Pansy (cliches & fluff included.) COMPLETED
1. Scene 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the characters nor the story, Harry Potter.

\- ... -

"Hermione, dear, we would really like it you came with us," Nancy Granger placed a soothing hand over her daughters' own in hopes of placating her to finally agree on going for the annual Granger family vacation.

"Mum, you know I can't. The vacation takes place on 6 June! It's my anniversary with Draco on the 7th and it's gonna be for four days. I can already imagine the questions I'm going to get asked. Aside from Aunt Emma's family, the rest just wants to tear me apart limb from limb!" Hermione's gentle voice crescendoed at the thought of her condescending relatives. She knew if she went on this trip, it would be hell.

Mrs. Granger furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment but she understood. More than half of the Grangers were rather wealthy and they liked to flaunt it at any given chance. Hermione felt guilty looking at her parents. She knew how hard it was for her parents to answer the questions on her whereabouts whenever they meet the family since she's a witch. Their questions were only met with vague answers and it's getting relatively difficult for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to keep defending her daughter's honour with white lies. True, she has had valid reasons for not attending 6 years in a row but they can't very well tell the family that she's off fighting a magical war can they?

Hermione jolted at the sound of her phone ringing as it gave life to a silent kitchen. She removed herself from the embrace of her mother to pick up the call.

"Hello?" David Granger watched his daughter's expression as it got more sullen by the minute, "What do you mean you can't make it? Can't you reschedule the meeting to another date? You know how much this means to me, to _us_!"

Hermione was now clearly agitated as she paced down the kitchen tiles. After a moment she stops and exhaled a huge sigh, her shoulders hung in defeat, "Fine, I get it. We'll just celebrate when I get back then … love you too, bye."

"Was that Draco?" Hermione's father enquired.

Hermione replied with a small nod, "The signing of agreement for the merger would take place on our anniversary and his client has specified the date so Draco can't postpone it. I'm sad that we can't spend our anniversary together but, I know that he has given his blood and sweat to this merger to prove to Lucius that he's capable of taking over him when he retires. Draco also wants to prove his colleagues that he's not just riding on his father's coat-tails," Hermione sighed once again.

Hermione looked up to see her parents' concerned gazes and shot them a wry smile, "I guess we're going to the vacation."

Her parents went in to give her an encouraging hug while not bothering to hide their happiness, "Don't worry sweetie, you won't be alone. Remember, you still have Annabelle with you."

At the mention of Annabelle, Hermione turn her attention towards the two year old girl napping on the sofa. Her heart melted at the sight of her daughter's angelic face. She had inherited Hermione's brown curls and pouty lips which gave a soft touch to the sharp features of Draco's steely grey eyes and chiseled nose. Annabelle had been a happy accident. Hermione was surprised when she found out she was expecting and deduced that Annabelle was conceived on the day that Draco proposed to her. Hermione was worried about Draco's reaction to having a child at such a young age – her being twenty-three and Draco, twenty-two. However, it all washed away when Draco responded with such awe and joy in his face.

Since Hermione refused to waddle down the aisle with a huge pregnant belly, she opted for a long engagement which thankfully, they both agreed to. Draco had been insanely protective of Hermione during her pregnancy. It was sweet having a caring fiancé who refused to let her carry even light groceries but after a while, she felt his presence was that was an annoying fly hovering around her. After setting Draco straight, she sat down and began planning her future and whatever Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age set her mind on, she accomplishes it.

In the third trimester of her pregnancy, Hermione took maternity leave from her job as an Unspeakable to prepare for the arrival of her baby and after 6 months of staying at home, Hermione was very reluctant to return to work and miss many of Annabelle's first. Draco, being the ever supportive fiancé that he was, reasoned with Hermione that he makes more than enough for the family and that Hermione should do she felt more comfortable with. So, she became a stay-at-home mum and a great companion to Narcissa Malfoy whom often came to spend time with her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and her granddaughter.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she saw her angel waking up. She made a beeline to the unexpectedly adorable grumpy faced Anna, "How was your nap, baby?"

...

Hermione immediately groaned when she stepped out the cab and landed her two feet in front of the lobby of Hotel _La Bellezza_ , or translated to 'The Beauty' in English. This five-star hotel located in Italy, like its name, was majestic. It was no wonder why her Aunt Maria booked the hotel in addition to her expensive taste for _everything._

The hotel was familiar but Hermione couldn't put a finger on it. She shrugged it off because she had more depressing matter to attend to – the realization that she was actually going through with the vacation had Hermione groaning in despair.

"Mama?" A small voice broke her out her reverie.

Her little angel never did grow out of her habit of calling Hermione 'Mama' instead of Mummy. She tries to teach her to say 'Mummy' but Hermione guessed it's easier to say the former instead of the latter for a two year old.

"Yes?" She looked down to where Anna was clutching at her sundress, trying to hide her face behind her mother's legs.

"Don't be scared, Mummy's here with you. Come and take my hand, I don't want you to get lost," Anna obediently clasped her tiny fingers in Hermione's own and started walking inside the Hotel.

"Mum, Dad, I'll go ahead first and see if there's any familiar faces. I do hope Aunt Emma's here with Cousin Elena, Tom and Danny. They're the only ones I can bear."

"Of course. Your father and I will join you in a minute." Nancy Granger replied.

As she got nearer to the front desk, Hermione thanked her lucky stars because all three of her favourite cousins were here!

"Hermione! Is that you?" Elena Jones ran up to her and hugged her in excitement, "It's been such a long time since I've last seen you! Look at you, all grown up," Elena took a step back to appraise her.

"I've missed you too, Elena!" Hermione returned her bubbly cousin's hug.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! We want some family hug too!" Hermione smiled widely hearing Tom's voice.

"Bring it in!" Danny chimed excitedly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here so that I don't have to deal with the nightmarish Aunt Maria and Uncle Louis's nasty children, they're horrid." Hermione fake gagging earned a hearty laughter from the trio.

"Speaking of children …" Tom crouched down to Annabelle's height and grinned, "What's your name little one? I'm Uncle Tom, the best uncle you'll ever have," Annabelle giggled at Tom's antics and proudly said, "Annabelle."

All three of them cooed.

"I heard you have a daughter 'Mione but I still can't believe it, she's so cute! How old is she?" Elena gushed.

"My little darling just turned two in February. She's such a daddy's girl," Hermione picked Anna up and placed her on her waist.

Danny head shifted left and right as in search of something, "Where is he?"

Hermione's face instantly changed at the mention of Draco, "He's busy with work."

"I'm sorry to hear that but at least you still have us! We'll have loads of fun, won't we Annabelle?" Danny tickled Anna's belly. She squealed in laughter and tried to push his big hands away, "Stop!"

"Aww, I was looking forward to seeing the man who has managed to sweep our 'Mione off her feet," Elena sighed dramatically.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Hermione saw Tom stiffen up from the corner of her eye, "Guys, the wicked witch of the west is here," Elena, Tom and Hermione turned to stare at Aunt Maria and Uncle Louis's family strutting in the hotel towards them like they own it. Their condescending eyes matched the slight sneer of their mouths as they whispered something to each other.

"Hello my nephew and nieces! It's a nice hotel isn't it? _You_ would have to wait for at least 6 months to get a room here but of course, I managed to pull some strings with the manager to get us all acquainted," Aunt Maria shrugged her shoulder in nonchalance, looking smug.

"We're all very thankful for _whatever_ it was you did to get the rooms. I'm sure you're _very_ close with the manager." Hermione gave her aunt a fake smile which she's mastered when dealing with similar people. She's grateful to the lessons Narcissa has taught her.

"Of course they're close, that's how she got those rooms. Weren't you listening Hermione?" Lizzy, a typical fake-tan, hair bleaching blonde Barbie replied, missing Hermione's veiled insult in her statement. Pretty Lizzy may be, but clever she was not.

Tom and Danny were sniggering behind her.

Aunt Maria coughed to cover up her shock and just waved her previous comment away, "You're welcome. I'm going to get us checked in since it's reserved under my name," She quickly made her escape with Uncle Louis but their children stayed behind.

Lizzy, Paula and Rita were Hermione's childhood bullies. Back when Hermione was growing up, the Grangers consisting of Aunt Maria, Uncle Louis, Aunt Emma and her Dad, used to live within driving distance of each other. Hence, they made a point for a bi-monthly visit to each other's homes. Hermione called them the Weird Sisters after the witches in Shakespeare's _Hamlet._ Like their namesake, they were everything bad in Hermione's life.

They would scrutinize and criticize every bit of Hermione's actions down to the way she eats. It was frustrating and she ended up crying a lot since they were older and Hermione couldn't defend herself. Although she had Elena, Tom and Danny to back her up, they weren't always available to protect her so her confidence took a beating. Intelligence was the thing Hermione prided herself with so she took in her stride to be the best in her studies.

Noticing the child in her arms, Paula pointed rudely to Annabelle, "Is that yours?"

"First of all, dear cousin, Annabelle's a she and if I ever hear you mention her as _that_ instead of a _who_ , well, who knows what can happen," Hermione's implied threat hung heavy in the air, "Secondly, yes, she's mine," There was a sharp glint in Hermione's eyes. She counted to three, reigning in her temper, reminding herself that punching somebody's face would not be beneficial.

"Wha-?" Paula sputtered, obviously taken aback from Hermione's fiery attitude, not expecting such a comeback coming from the meek child they used to taunt.

"Don't mind her Paula," Rita stepped forward to defend her sister, "What would you expect from these four _commoners_? Anyway, where is the father?" Rita smirked, thinking she's hit a sore spot of Hermione's.

"He couldn't come, he's busy with work. Not that you would know, not having worked a day in your life."

"Even for you that's a sorry excuse Her-my-oh-knee," Rita purposely elongated Hermione's name because she knew it would infuriate her cousin.

"For your information, I'm engaged. Of course you wouldn't understand the concept. You would need to be in love and _loved_ ," Rita's face went redder as she got angrier.

Rita's frown suddenly relaxed and a smirk took over its place, "Then answer me this, why is there _no_ engagement ring on your finger?" Crossing her arms, Rita held her head up proudly, "Don't lie cousin, no man will put up with plain, ugly, boring Hermione Granger and I'm pretty sure there's no fiancé either," Satisfied with her retort, Rita clicked her fingers, motioning Lizzy and Paula to follow her rendering the argument over as she walked away.

"Bitch!" Danny spat.

Immediately, Hermione went to inspect her left hand and true enough, her ring wasn't there! She panicked and began checking the floor and her pockets for the missing ring. How could it not be on her finger? Hermione was too upset to feel angry. How will she explain to Draco that she's lost the Malfoy family ring? It's the only one of its kind. Oh, he's going to be so mad!

"Anna, sweetie, did you see Mummy's ring?" Hermione pointed to her hand.

"No Ma-ma, no," Annabelle shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, Draco is going to kill me," Hermione moaned under her breath whilst thinking about the last moment when she had the ring on her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Tom asked, concerned as he saw Hermione's worried expression.

"I lost my ring! I had it on this morning but it's gone now!" Hermione raked a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Did you maybe just misplace it?" Elena suggested.

"Perhaps you're right."

Hermione gasped as realization struck her. She removed it while she was cooking and had forgotten about it. She didn't lose the ring, she merely misplaced it like Elena said!

Quickly, she fished out her phone from her pocket, carefully balancing Annabelle in her right arm and dialed Narcissa. She had taught her future mother-in-law how to use it the same day she bought a new phone for Draco since it's easier to text instead of sending an owl.

After a few seconds, Narcissa picked up the call, "Sorry to bother you Narcissa but I called to ask a favour. Could you check if I left the Malfoy ring in the kitchen? I must have put it on the counter when I cooked at the Manor this morning," Her cousins listened attentively while Hermione talked and after a few minutes, her paling face from worry lightened up and a smile took over the place of a frown, "Thank goodness! I'm sick to my stomach thinking I've lost the precious thing. Thank you so much Narcissa," Hermione ended the call and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Good news I suppose?" Tom threw her a cheeky smile.

"Luckily it isn't lost but I'm quite nerved having Rita insinuate that I was lying, that cow." Now that a tragedy has been averted, she felt her anger simmering in the pit of her belly.

"Ma-ma," Hermione glanced down to meet pleading eyes, "I'm hungry."

Without thinking, Hermione kissed Annabelle's impossibly puffy cheeks, "Yuck," Annabelle shrieked and pushed her tiny fist into Hermione's chest, trying to get away from her mother's moist kisses, "Mama noooooo," Hermione just laughed at her daughter's reactions. In a blink of an eye, she was going to dislike getting hugs from Hermione too. Draco's going to be really disappointed, considering he loves cuddling Annabelle more than her.

"Okay, let's get the princess some food shall we?" Elena ushered the group further inside the hotel.

Since the hotel's near the beach, it was an unanimous decision to head there. At 3 in the afternoon, the sun was high above their heads and it was sweltering. Hermione made sure she applied a generous coating of sunscreen on the two of them. Armed with sunglasses, a big hat and an oversized t-shirt, Hermione was well prepared to not get burnt. Looking at the excitable girl fidgeting while she held on Hermione's hand, she felt sorry that Anna had pale parents. She will probably never be able to go to the beach without precautionary measures. Between Draco and her, she would have had a better chance of escaping from the sun unscathed with little sunburnt skin. On a vacation in Singapore once, Draco didn't reapply his sunscreen and by the end of the day, he was teary-eyed when Hermione applied aloe vera to soothe the irritated skin. He wouldn't admit to it but Hermione heard a soft sniffle.

"Can you hear that Annabelle? It's the sound of the ocean," Annabelle paused her grabbing at Hermione's big hat at the mention of her name and settled her tiny hand on Hermione's shoulder, "The oh-cen?"

"Remember the waves we saw on the telly?" Anna nodded in confirmation, "It's the sound you're hearing now," Hermione smiled down at the thoughtful look on her child's face.

"It sounds like Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed.

" _Daddy?_ " Elena mouthed to Hermione, amused.

"It does doesn't it sweetie?"

"Whooooshhhh!" Annabelle tries to imitate the sound she's grown used to hearing every weekend, "We play _Qiditch_ with broom!"

"What's … _Qiditch_ Annabelle?" Tom questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Oh crap.

"It's a game the boys used to play back in our school. It was quite the competitive sport. Draco never grew out of it and he's been teaching Annabelle to follow in his footsteps." Hermione lets out a nervous laugh.

"How come I've never heard of it if it's a popular game?" Danny queried, popping in from behind Tom's head to ask.

"It's a tradition of the school and only popular with the students." It wasn't a lie, Hermione reasoned with herself.

"Why would you need a broom?" Elena questioned, puzzled by the need of one.

"Err… Draco had to get creative and made a simpler version of the sport for Annabelle's safety. There's no way I would allow him to put our child in danger. You know how it is with men - they mean well but they can get rough without realizing it." Hermione recalled the repetitive fights they had about Quidditch.

"That's true," Danny replied and the rest just nodded in understanding.

Wanting the attention away from her, she started asking about the lives of her cousin, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

The conversation snowballed from there and for a moment, Hermione had begun to enjoy herself and she was thankful that she had such funny and amiable cousins.

\- ... -

 **A/N:** That was Part 1 of a oneshot I wrote months ago. This is my first Dramione ever so please be kind or at the least, don't be rude.  
Please review! It'll help me find the motivation I need to finish up the story! :)


	2. Scene 2

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the characters nor the story, Harry Potter.

 **A/N: Here's part 2/3! Sorry for taking some time to update, school has been very hectic for me. Thank you to Kermit_304, parttimeunicorn and** **patty_cake_rocks for reviewing.** **Thanks to everyone who had favourited and followed this story as well!**

 **The next chapter will be the last (hopefully) and the most dramatic one as well.** **Please review because it helps a lot for faster updating schedule. :)**

 **\- ... –**

The afternoon found the Weird Sisters relaxing on the sun loungers under the cooling shade of a big umbrella placed on the beach. A small round table were filled with drinks.

"Cute bikini," Paula complimented Lizzy as took off her shirt to reveal a hot pink bikini with studs on them.

Lizzy gave Paula a knowing smile.

"I had them custom made," Lizzy said while she tugged her bikini lower to accentuate her curves, "Rita had them made too after she whined to Daddy about needing a new bikini since her last one was so last season."

"Daddy obviously gave _me_ what I wanted." Rita gestured to her bikini.

"Perks of being rich," Lizzy grinned.

"Look at poor Hermione, acting like such a saint in front of her parents. Her family and those other cousins of ours should be singing our praises for getting them into this hotel. How else will they afford it?" Rita took a jab at Hermione.

"True. She should be kissing our perfectly manicured feet," Paula let out a snort of derision.

"After 6 years of not seeing her and suddenly she has a kid _and_ a fiancé? I guess she's not a saint after all." Paula laughed and reached for her margarita on the table.

"Can you girls imagine how he looks like? Or how they managed to even do the deed?" Paula wiggled her eyebrows, "What if he is a bespectacled, pimpled, brace face? They probably do it in the dark so they don't have to look at how ugly each other are," She made a gagging face which made got Rita and Lizzy erupting into peals of laughter.

"I bet the kid is not even her fiancée's - if she hadn't lied to us about having a fiancée in the first place. Which guy would go for her? She's so boring and plain." Lizzy snickered.

"Do any of you know her fiancé's name?" The girls looked at each other questioningly and shook their head. They couldn't remember any name coming up when their parents discussed the family. Come to think about it, they didn't know anything about him – his name, his job, his age and how he looked like.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for her wedding to see this mysterious fiancé of hers."

"We'll probably have to suffer through a peasant's wedding! Can you imagine the shame when my friends know I have poor relatives?" Paula cried out.

"I can't stand looking at her. She's such an eyesore! I wish she wasn't here!" In a fit of anger, Rita kicked her feet into the sand and it flew onto a woman passing by.

The woman's reaction was instantaneous. She hunched her figure, backing away from the assault while throwing her arms to guard her face from the sand. Instead of feeling apologetic, Rita laughed and this made the girls giggle. After the initial shock, the woman turned her head sharply in the Grangers' direction and her eyes were like daggers. Even with a tan, the dark-haired woman's anger were apparent with the crimson of her face. Her jaws were tight and her hands balled into fists. It made her nose appeared flatter and her lips thinner than it was.

The strong emotion radiating from the stranger made Paula and Lizzy promptly keep their mouth shut. But, it didn't faze Rita as she continued laughing. The woman stomped her way closer to her offender's shade and she pulled out a … stick?

"How dare you laugh at me instead of apologizing for kicking the sand onto me?! You've ruined my new beach wear and these aren't cheap!" The woman's eyes were opened wide and it made her look crazier than when she drew her brown stick with conviction.

"What are you trying to do with that _stick_? Is this a prank? Am I on TV?" Rita burst out laughing even harder at the weird turn of events, "and please, you think your clothes are expensive? Don't kid yourself. I've seen your swimwear in a thrift store." Rita sneered at the raging woman after her laughter subsided.

The woman felt her blood boil and she knew that she shouldn't use her wand in the presence of a muggle but she couldn't help it. The need to vent her frustrations were eating at her and she thought of the prison time she would have to do if she went ahead with a _stupefy._ But, she reckoned it will all be worth it when she see the smug look on the little brat's face disappear as she flings the stupid bitch across the beach.

"You. Little. _Cunt_ ," She pointed the wand to Rita's face and threw her hand back to cast the spell. It was on the tip of her tongue when, "PANSY, NO!"

In a flash, Pansy didn't see red anymore. The shock of hearing her name being called out in muggle Italy caused her to lower her wand. Pansy searched for the voice which screamed her name and from a distance, she saw Hermione running towards her with an ice-cream cone in one hand.

" _..H-Hermione?!_ "

Hermione placed a supporting hand on Pansy's shoulder whilst she tried to steady her breathing from the sprint, "Oh thank Merlin. Pans! What were you thinking? You'll be put in front of the Wizengamot if you actually pulled through with a spell."

"These horrid women were testing my patience. They had the audacity to laugh at me after this Malibu Barbie decided to kick sand onto me!" Hermione winced as Pansy's voice went up several pitches higher, a trait she knew Pansy had when she got angry. Hermione did it too, really.

Hermione turned to look at the woman whom Pansy had pointed her finger towards and rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be Rita. Only her cousins would be talented enough to piss everyone Hermione knew, intentionally or not. Hermione was glad she had the foresight to put a freezing charm on the ice-cream so it wouldn't melt instantly under the strong sun. This might take a while.

"What are you losers talking about and why do you know each other?" An irritated Rita voiced, confused by the foreign words that they were saying.

"It's none of your business but we're friends," Hermione snapped.

Hermione tugged Pansy's arm into the other direction, away from the _Weird Sisters_ , "Let's get out of here Pansy. I don't want to spend my vacation any longer than I can with these daft bints."

"Birds of a feather truly flocks together don't they, Lizzy? Tell me Hermione, are all your friends as poor and unsophisticated such as yourself?" Hermione wanted to slap the smirk off Paula's face. It's one thing to insult her but her friends? That's hitting below the belt.

Hermione's head twisted back to face them so fast, her neck hurt but she paid it no mind. She clenched her jaw, counted to ten and reminded herself of Annabelle. Hermione postured herself after getting her anger under control, her stance made her body look bigger and domineering. It was a trick she had learnt from Narcissa, "That explains why you three sisters are so banal. Is it any wonder why you think the world is laughing _with_ you when in fact, they're laughing _at_ you? Pity." Hermione spat the last word and gave her best Malfoy smirk.

"Y-You You…" Paula sputtered, utterly flabbergasted by Hermione's retort.

"Have a nice day, _cousins_." 

**\- ... -**

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" Pansy hugged Hermione with glee, "How can you be so different from your cousins? They're horrid." Pansy's face showed disgust.

"That's family. You either love them or hate them."

"I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" Pansy released herself from the hug to give Hermione a quick glance.

"I've been doing well up to the point of this Granger family reunion trip."

"Can't say I blame you with those rotten cousins of yours. Which hotel are you staying at?"

"I'm staying at Hotel La Bellezza," Hermione pointed to the hotel across the beach.

"Me too! You have finally decided to take Blaise up on his offer?"

"Pardon?"

"Blaise owns the hotel … and he extended an invitation to you once, don't you remember?"

"I can't say I have. He might have mentioned something like that in passing but I thought that was out of courtesy. I _knew_ the hotel sounded familiar."

Pansy laughed, "Silly Granger. Our Blaise doesn't like to repeat himself and being the awfully honest person he is, he means every word he says. He was very serious in welcoming you here."

Pansy gave Hermione a fond look, "He wouldn't admit it but he has a soft spot for you. Blaise confessed once after our _nightly duties,"_ Pansy waggled her eyebrows _, "_ on a moment of weakness that he liked the changed man that Draco is now and that it's all because of you. Just for that he'll gladly help you out in a heartbeat."

Hermione blushed a little at how highly Blaise thought of her and let out a small laugh.

"Anyway, where's Annabelle and Draco?" Pansy glanced around in search of the pair.

"Draco couldn't come and Annabelle is with my other nice cousins," Hermione sighed.

"That's too bad. If you're bored, come join Blaise and me! It'll be fun and I get to see Annabelle whom I've missed so very much. I reckon she has grown a lot more since the last I've seen her."

'Oh, I'm taking this ice-cream to her right now. Why don't you come along?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to but Blaise is waiting for me." Pansy let out a sigh of disappointment, "Guess I'll just have to see you around then. See you later, Hermione."

"Alright, later Pans," Hermione waved at the retreating figure.

Pansy was elated, confused and shocked at the same time. It has been awhile since she had last seen the witch. Hermione had grown on her and Blaise since they frequently went on double dates. Hermione was reluctant to meet them considering their history but Draco managed to guilt trip her after mentioning that since he had to put up with Ron and Harry, she had to extend the same courtesy to him. Hermione couldn't rebut because Draco _did_ have to put up with her boys and she figured they've all grown up since their school days so their date couldn't be _that_ bad.

The first few minutes of their double date were awkward and painful. Draco had reserved a private table at their favourite restaurant and while on normal days the room suggested intimacy and romance, on that day it felt like Hermione was under interrogation being in such an enclosed space. Hermione looked everywhere except for Pansy and Blaise's face. Pansy had a nervous look while Blaise just stared at Hermione with a frown. Draco tried to break the tension but his questions were met with one-word replies from all of them. Draco gave up when they didn't play along and went quiet. They ordered their food and while waiting for it to be served, Draco started drumming his fingers on the table.

 _"_ _Draco! Can you please stop that incessant drumming? You know I hate the sound it makes." Hermione chided Draco in a clipped tone like how one would a child._

 _Hermione's voice broke through the silence and it piqued the interest of both Pansy and Blaise._

 _"_ _You hate it too, Hermione?" Pansy's eyes shone like a child who has been told they could stay up past their bedtime._

 _Hermione was taken by quiet surprise but would not throw away a chance at conversation, "Merlins, yes. He drums his fingers at every little surface he can find and it drives me nuts." Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance._

 _"_ _Hey! I didn't bring you three here to discuss my flaws." Came Draco's indignant reply._

 _"_ _Oh hush darling. Wasn't this what you wanted? For us to be friends?" Hermione smirked and Draco wondered what a horrible idea this was to insist they meet._

 _"_ _Blaise, say something." Draco turned imploring eyes to Blaise._

 _"_ _No. This will be fun." Just then, a small smile appeared on Blaise's face and Draco secretly thought that this might the start of something great. ._

 _That little outburst from Hermione lead to a lengthy discussion about 'things Draco does that's irritating.' Draco sulked while they laughed at his misery._

Of course, their first meeting didn't guarantee best friend status although Pansy was well on her way. She apologized to Hermione for her embarrassingly immature actions towards her in school and everything was peaches after. Blaise however, had to be given a little nudge to start being nicer to Hermione. He gradually softened up to her after discovering that they had a lot of things in common that others would identify as weird or boring.

Pansy smiled to herself at the memory.

\- ... -


	3. Scene 3: END

**A/N:**

 **Finally, we've reached the end of a supposed oneshot. I know it'd taken me a long time to finish but life took its toll on me. It's only now after I've graduated that I can take a breather and finish this fic.**

 **To be honest, I had a writer's block and it just bums me out that people were favouriting/following the story but the amount of reviews that I've gotten is a small percentage. I put a lot of effort into writing this fic with so many plot changes. It would be greatly appreciated if you all could leave reviews with what you liked or what you didn't like about the story. Thank you to those who had reviewed, it made my day.**

 **I decided to post this on my birthday as a present to you all instead. Tell me your thoughts on the ending, Enjoy!**

\- . - . - . - **  
**

"May I come in?" Elena peeked her head through the door of Hermione's hotel room.

"Of course," Hermione was in the midst of dressing Annabelle and herself for the dinner they're having with all of the Grangers.

Elena had on a strapless shimmery black dress which accentuated her long legs. She looked beautiful with her flawless makeup and hair. Hermione felt envious looking at her hair which had not a strand out of place - some girls just have all the luck.

"Oh look at little Anna! She looks adorable in that outfit. You have great taste," Elena gushed! She was glad Annabelle didn't fuss when she bent to pick the toddler up.

"The credit goes to Draco. He takes dressing Annabelle very seriously and absolutely refuses to buy her anything that in his words, 'looks pedestrian' whatever that means. He can get suffocating sometimes."

"Sounds like he just need another little one to share his affections with," Elena teased.

"I know you're just joking," Hermione gave Elena a sheepish grin before tugging a loose hair behind her ears, "but, I-I am thinking about it. Both Draco and I grew up as the only child and I never knew what I missed out on until I went to school and found friends whom were like family to me. I envy you for having siblings. Plus if we do have another one soon, their age gap wouldn't be too far apart."

Elena's face softened.

"It seems like you've thought this through."

"The more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

Hermione's thoughtful expression suddenly changed into a bright smile, "you know what, I'm going to call him now."

Hermione hummed as she dialed his number and waited expectantly for the low drawl on the other line but it went to voicemail. Disappointed, she left a message instead, "Happy Anniversary, Draco and erm, we need to talk. Call me when you're free."

Hermione sighed and threw her phone on the bed, "that's that I suppose. Urgh, I miss him already and it sucks that he can't be miserable with me here too," Elena noticed the forlorn look on her cousin's face as she packed diapers into her bag.

"You must really love him."

"As insufferable as he is sometimes, I do love him with all my heart," Hermione gave Elena a wry smile.

"I hope someday I'll have what you have."

"You will, Elena! You're such a beautiful person inside and out and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I haven't had the best luck with guys lately," Elena shrugged.

"If you ever need me to set you up with someone, let me know." Hermione winked playfully at Elena who laughed even louder than before while throwing a pillow in Hermione's direction, "go change into your clothes already."

Elena was playing patty cake with Annabelle when Hermione finished dressing up.

"You look stunning!" Elena couldn't help but gasp when Hermione came out of the bathroom in a beautiful green asymmetric silk-georgette dress. Elena's eyes stayed glued to Hermione and the way the material flowed each time she walked while the slit at the side of the dress gave a tasteful view of Hermione's toned legs.

Hermione blushed at Elena's comment, "oh, stop you."

"Look, Anna! Doesn't mummy look pretty?" Elena asked the little girl in her arms.

"Yes!" Annabelle gleefully replied and held her stubby hands outstretched towards Hermione, demanding to be in her mother's arms instead.

Hermione gladly took Annabelle from Elena and kissed her angel's cheeks.

"You girls ready for dinner?" Danny shouted from outside the door.

Hermione turned to Elena and with a resolute nod and a firm voice she said, "Let's do this."

\- . - . - . -

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach looking at the massive door leading them to the Michelin star restaurant behind it. An impeccably dressed man stood next to the door in anticipation of the Grangers and as they grew closer to the entrance, his gloved hand pulled a door open, "Welcome to _Classico Italiano_ , I hope you have a wonderful evening with us," He greeted them with a polite smile.

"I have a table reserved under Maria Granger," Hermione noticed how her aunt had her head tilted up and how she spoke with a snobbish tone down to the maître d' – an aging man whose crow's feet showed prominently when he smiled.

"Right this way, _Signora_." The kind-faced man didn't appear flustered and was patient throughout the many, albeit ridiculous questions her aunt had.

Hermione looked on in awe at the opulence of the restaurant. There was so much to be seen while they walked to their table. Crystal chandeliers oversee every individual table and large oil paintings added to the elegant clean feel of the place. Soothing classical music played in the background accompanied by the gentle murmurs of other patrons. After they got settled at a cozy corner, Hermione's eyes immediately went to the silverware on the table. The handiwork was beautiful and she knew they must have cost a fortune because she had seen something similar being used by Narcissa and _Merlin_ knows that the Malfoys do not do things in halves.

Hermione made a mental note to herself that dinner had started off quite nicely and unfortunately went downhill when she saw at the corner of her eyes, the witches snickering behind the menu like the right plotting cows they were. Hermione tried to pay them no mind but the snickering followed by continuous muffled laughter was starting to get on her nerves.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and emulated an unimpressed Draco, " _problem?_ "

"We were just admiring that beautiful dress you have on and wondered how on _earth_ could our little _Her-my-oh-knee_ gotten such a dress? Had to save a whole year did you?" Hermione wanted to smack the grin off Paula's face.

"And so _unfortunately_ wasted on a body like hers," Rita chimed in.

"My fiancé gave it to me," Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

Paula snorted, "Please, like either of you could afford an Elie Saab's dress."

"Who?"

" _Elie Saab?_ God, you're so uncultured." Lizzy's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Again, _who_?"

"He's a famous fashion designer. His clothing are worn by royalty!"

Hermione looked thoroughly unimpressed.

For a hot minute, no one said anything. Hermione stifled a bubbling laughter when she saw the bulging veins on their foreheads. She had the most fun trying to get a rise out of her cousins. Just before they tipped over the edge, Hermione decided to speak up.

"My closet's littered with dresses like these. Draco just throws them at me. He gets them as gifts during business functions from time to time and what not," Hermione shrugged.

The novelty of receiving such expensive clothing had worn off the first couple of times and truthfully, she doesn't care for such luxury either. She would dress in sweatpants and big shirts everyday if she could but Draco burned her other five pairs so now just have the two.

Hermione's reply stunned her cousins into silence.

"Don't lie! Why would your "fiancé" ever get them for free?!" Hermione cringed at Paula's shrill voice. It _was_ possible for their voices to be more annoying!

Hermione simultaneously rolled her eyes and huffed, "Urgh, big deal."

Paula's fuming face suddenly turned knowing and she smiled, "ah, a fellow gold-digger I see."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to be outraged and she found herself spontaneously standing up, "What will it take for you _ninnies_ to realise that I have a handsome man by side who happens to be rich? The concept is not that hard!" The table shook under the force of Hermione slamming her hands on it.

Her cousins shrank in their seats.

Hermione was taken out of her fuming when Annabelle patted her repeatedly for attention, "Toilet."

"Yes, of course sweetie," Hermione's temper subsided in an instant and she took Annabelle in her arms. Just as she turned away, Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eyes, her cousins rendered mute by her outburst. Hermione smiled to herself – _good, they should be a little afraid._

\- . - . - . - _  
_

"Il mio amore, you look beautiful tonight," Blaise threw a lazy grin at Pansy and leaned in to kiss her cheeks. Pansy inched her face nearer to allow Blaise easy access and giggled when his lips eventually landed.

"Don't be fooled darling, it's just my tan."

"Never." Pansy turned bashful at Blaise's comment.

Blaise and Pansy were seated in a reclusive spot in the hotel's restaurant to allow for a romantic setting. They'd enjoyed their day in the sun and now, it was time to unwind. Pansy relaxed in her seat. She absently looked around the restaurant while waiting for Blaise to order and her eyes landed on Hermione's nasty cousins from yesterday.

Pansy's mood immediately soured.

She felt the anger she thought she kept under control bubbling up inside of her. Pansy Parkinson may have calmed down greatly after her Hogwarts years but she was no pushover. If the little cunts had the galls to laugh at her and not apologize, they had another thing coming.

"Pans, you okay?"

"Look! Those are the girls I told you about yesterday … Hermione's cousins!" Pansy whispered harshly.

Blaise turned to the direction of Pansy's finger and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "those are her cousins? Poor Hermione, it must be excruciatingly's painful being around them."

"They got sand all over me and didn't even apologize! Hermione had to restrain me from hexing their plastic tits off," Blaise laughed at the mental picture and pressed his lips together in efforts of stopping his laughter when Pansy glared daggers at him.

"Don't let them get the better of you Pans, let it go," Blaise gave her an indulgent smile.

But, Pansy just kept her heated stare on Blaise and his mental alarm went off when Pansy's nostrils flared.

"No."

Pansy threw her napkin on the table and got out of her seat. Blaise cursed under his breath and scrambled after her, "Pans, please don't do this," Blaise implored but Pansy kept walking in the Granger's direction. Blaise tried to soothe his lover's anger but she wouldn't have it and finally they found themselves at the cousin's table.

"Apologize," Pansy spat.

The three girls were startled but rolled their eyes when they saw that it was the crazy lunatic they encountered yesterday at the beach.

"This again? Don't you get tired of repeating yourself?" Rita picked at her nails in boredom.

"No. I love my voice. From now on, you're going to see me everywhere you turn, might as well apologize now so that we can all move on with our lives," Pansy challenged.

Rita looked at Lizzy who looked at Paula and they simultaneously burst out laughing.

Blaise knew things were going to get out of hand if he didn't step in so he made a quick decision to restrain Pansy by half-hugging her. Blaise whispered placating words in her ear, "They're not worth it love, please let it go. Remember your resolution to not let people get the best of you. Prove that you are the bigger person and calm down."

Blaise waited and sure enough, Pansy's heavy breathing slowed. Blaise kissed her forehead in comfort, "that's it, that's my girl."

Lizzy mocked a gagging gesture while Paula blatantly checked Blaise out, "Find me at room 298 once you're done with her."

Just before Blaise could react, an older copy of the suggestive girl interrupted the scene with her two cents, "what's going on here? Did I hear you threatening my daughter?" She sounded haughty and seemed absolutely sure of herself.

"You should teach your daughter some manners," Pansy hissed.

"How dare you!" The woman's stubby hand reached out to grab Pansy's arm and on instinct, Pansy jerked her arms back. In the midst, her bracelet got caught in the linen of the elder woman's jacket and time slowed as Pansy watched her favourite bracelet break into pieces, just like her heart.

Stumped, Pansy went lax in Blaise's hold. Slowly, she turned to face Blaise, "… _B-Blaise_ … _my bracelet…_ ," Pansy's soft voice cracked at the end as tears started rolling down her cheeks but she didn't register them and instead kept staring up at Blaise.

Blaise prided himself on being a collected man and cold indifference was his suit of choice but in that moment, he found another side of him he didn't know he had – boiling rage. He knew how sentimental that bracelet was to her and how she never took it off. It was given to her by her beloved grandad and now that he had passed, it served as a reminder of him.

Blaise felt heated and his clenched fists were vibrating in anger. Blaise had never felt rage in its unadulterated form and he imagined if someone were to pour water on him, it'd evaporate. He wanted to hurt someone so very badly. Blaise's wide eyes turned to Rita's mother and through gritted teeth he spat, "get the fuck out of my hotel."

All four women gasped and went white as sheet.

"Your Hotel?!"

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck out of my hotel!"

Pansy gripped the lapels of Blaise's suit tighter and buried her face into his chest but remained silent on the matter - she didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"N-No, you can't possibly mean that! where will we go?" Lizzy exclaimed.

"You had your chance to apologize but from what I've been hearing and noticing, you're all just a bunch of wankers who thinks the world owes them a living! Guess what honey, you're just like scum on the bottom of my shoe and you'll probably never amount to anything unless you get your head out of your arse and do something worthwhile with your life. Oh, and maybe try to do it without your Daddy's money while you're at it." Blaise stared murderously into their eyes, daring them to oppose him.

"P-Please Sir, don't do this to us. We promise to never be in your sight again once our time here is over. It's in two days … please I beg you." The older woman stepped forward to put her hand on Blaise but retracted when she saw Blaise's look of disgust.

As Hermione walked back to her table, she grew perplexed. It was odd that Blaise and Pansy were crowded around her table while she wasn't there. What conversation could've possibly went down in the 20 minutes that she'd been gone? As Hermione walked closer, she realized the atmosphere was tense and grew worried. She'd never seen Blaise losing his cool and was that, oh Merlin, Pansy _crying_?

Worried, Hermione tightened Annabelle in her arms and walked quickly to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Hermione looked to Blaise for an explanation but he couldn't answer with his jaw clenched so tightly. She then turn to Aunt Maria but when their eyes met, her aunt immediately looked down.

Hermione decided to focus her attention to Pansy instead, "Pansy dear, are you alright?"

"Blaise asked them to leave the hotel," Pansy informed Hermione in a subdued voice.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and told herself to calm down. Everything seemed out of place, "what happened?"

"They broke my bracelet."

"Oh Merlin, was it the one your grandad gave you?" Hermione's tone was sympathetic. Pansy nodded, "I'm so sorry," Okay now, everything didn't seem out of place. Hermione made a mental note to never be on vacation with the Grangers ever again if it would be this chaotic.

"Hey, I didn't do it." Paula was quick to be excused.

"Oh shut up! You've done enough damage." Aunt Maria chided her daughter snappishly.

Paula looked affronted but kept quiet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. It looks like she was going to have to salvage the situation. She hurriedly left Annabelle with her parents who were seated three tables away and peering at them worriedly, "Don't worry, I got this covered," Hermione assured them.

"Blaise, I'm _so_ very sorry for my cousins and aunt. Please don't let their mistake ruin the vacation for my other perfectly lovely family. It's just going to be for two more days…" Hermione panicked because Blaise was not letting down his guard. Hermione took in a deep breath and tried the one thing that she hoped would work if what Pansy told her was true, "Please Blaise, do it for me," Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, listen to her, Blaise." Aunt Maria chimed in while Rita parroted her and this earned them a side-eye from Blaise.

 _Oh wow_ thought Hermione. Suddenly, they were agreeing with her after decades of being proven otherwise – how convenient.

Hermione searched Blaise's eyes and cheered internally when his shoulder slumped and his grip on Pansy loosened. For safety measures, Hermione added, "I promise they won't set foot in any of your hotel any longer. In fact, blacklist them."

Hermione knew she was being petty but this was the perfect opportunity for them to be taken down a notch. They needed to learn. Hermione ignored their protest in the background and signaled Blaise to agree to it.

Blaise coughed and cleared his throat, "well, you're lucky you're Hermione's family but should you ever step into this or any other hotel which I own after these two days are up, you will not be permitted in. And if you do try, I will personally see to it that you're banned from other hotels as well. Do you comprehend?"

They begrudgingly nodded.

Blaise threw Hermione an apologetic look, "Do excuse me Hermione, I need to attend to Pansy, she's quite distraught," He pointed to the woman in his arms.

"I understand. If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me. I'm so sorry for this whole evening."

"I will, thank you."

Blaise had said his goodbye but as he walked past Hermione, he whispered to Pansy, "I don't know how you do it Darling but being angry is exhausting," Hermione laughed and she noticed that Pansy let out a weak watery laugh as well.

Hermione turned back to face them and sneered, "Saved your lot's arse."

\- . - . - . -

Draco smiled to himself, recalling how successful the meeting went. He had just single-handedly gotten one of the biggest merger for the company and this meant that his career was set. Draco entered the empty house and was instantly filled with sadness. It was unfortunate that he couldn't spend their anniversary together but there are going to be many others, right?

Draco decided to check up on Hermione - he missed her and his precious baby girl. He charged his phone and when the dead phone came to life, there was a voicemail from Hermione.

 _"_ _Happy Anniversary, Draco and erm, we need to talk. Call me when you're free."_

Hermione sounded so dejected and it pained him to hear the message. What could she have wanted to tell him?

Draco's heart constricted and absolute horror settled into his bones when he saw Hermione's ring on the vanity in their bedroom. Draco's mind raced as he thought of all the worst possibilities that could happen – has she had enough? He knew he hasn't been around lately and was him missing their anniversary this year been the last straw for her? Did she want to leave him? _Bloody hell_ she was going to leave him wasn't she?

Draco needed to see her right away, "Father, I need to borrow the private jet. It's important."

All Hermione wanted to do was face-plant herself into the bed and sleep the vacation away. From confrontations to child rearing to saving Pansy from serving a jail sentence, she was exhausted. After putting Annabelle to bed, she plopped into bed and thought about calling Draco seeing as it was nearly midnight in Italy and their anniversary was going to be over. But, she was desperately in need of sleep and before she could pick up the phone, she fell asleep.

Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness when she heard furious knocking on her door. _What in the world?_ Hermione felt so disoriented but she got up to open it anyway.

"Quiet! You're going to wake my child," Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes, annoyed at the person who's knocking like a madman.

Hermione was instantly enveloped in a fierce hug and she panicked for a few seconds before relaxing into the man's embrace when she smelled the familiar scent that could only be her Draco.

"Draco?! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in between the kisses.

"I got your message and I needed to see you right away. You sounded so upset and then I saw your ring on the vanity …" Draco stared his pleading eyes deep into Hermione's, "please don't leave me, I'm so sorry for missing our anniversary. I don't care how long it'll take for me to make it up to you, just say you'll stay."

It was only then that Hermione noticed the state Draco was in – disheveled, unkempt, messy and tired. It was very unlike the usual Draco whom is well put together.

"Draco, calm down." She ran her fingers through his hair, easing some of his tension, "I'm not leaving you."

"You're not? Then what the _bloody hell_ was that voicemail about? You scared the crap out of me, woman! I saw the Malfoy ring on the vanity and I couldn't think straight anymore."

Something was amiss here.

"Hold on, I did misplace my ring but it was back at the Malfoy Manor. How did it end up at our house?" Hermione thought of the only possible explanation, " _Narcissa._ "

"She could've just kept the ring with her till I collect it myself." Hermione mused.

"Knowing mother, she probably did it to make me feel guilty for missing our anniversary. She'd always been a romantic." Draco's cheeks went a little red, embarrassed at his hasty conclusion.

"Did she succeed in making you feel guilty?" Hermione teased.

"What do you think? I came here looking like this Hermione, like this!" Draco gestured at the state of his person.

"Oh stop being so dramatic you big baby," Hermione slapped his arms good-naturedly and pecked at Draco's lips.

"So it was all a big giant misunderstanding then?" Draco gave a small smile.

"Well … not quite." Draco's heart sank a little hearing Hermione saying that.

Hermione bit her lips, unsure of how to broach the subject up. She took a deep breath and ushered them both to the bed, she had a feeling they had to be seated for this.

Hermione wasn't known for her tact so she just went for it, "I want us to have another baby."

She looked worriedly at him and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Draco's ear splitting smile, "okay, whatever you want."

"It has to be whatever you want as well," Hermione was elated but she had to make sure that they were both on board with the idea.

Draco took Hermione's hand into his own and caressed them softly. Their eyes met and Draco fixed his intense gaze into Hermione's, "there's nothing more I would love than seeing you be the mother of my child, and in this case, children. I love you Hermione, you're my better half. You've given me Annabelle and I didn't know my heart could be so full till I saw her tiny little fingers. I swore you've never looked more beautiful than in that labour room. All I could think about on my way here was that I shouldn't take what we have for granted. I'm so sorry for missing our anniversary, Hermione. Please forgive me."

" _Oh Draco_ ," Hermione welled up and hugged him tight. She cradled his face in her palms, "of course I forgive you silly. I love you so much, I can't see a future without you in it."

Draco wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her. They sat on the bed just soaking in the feel of one another until Hermione broke away with a grin, "you know technically, it's still our anniversary in London."

"Ah, there's my little know-it-all. Happy Anniversary, love." Draco gazed lovingly into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione did the same, "Happy Anniversary."

\- . - . - . -

Breakfast was made awkward with the whispers of Aunt Maria and the ugly scene yesterday. It didn't take long for all of the Grangers to hear about it and the table was filled with gossip and fake pleasantries made about them.

Paula, Lizzy and Rita hated that almost everyone was giving them the stink eye. Usually, it was the other way around – they would be gossiping about the other Grangers. True, yesterday wasn't the best but in their defence, bad things happen to good people. Paula hated the way people were looking at them and needed to divert their attention to something else, or rather, someone else.

"Do something, they're all looking at us," Paula whispered to Rita.

"What do you want me to do? Yesterday was embarrassing. We'll never live it down," Rita moaned.

"Not if we give them something else to talk about," Paula looked at Rita and Lizzy.

"..You know, I actually might've something." Lizzy gave them both a sly grin, "gather round, girls."

\- . - . - . -

Hermione's heart felt light and yesterday with Draco seemed like a dream. Nothing can bring her mood down today, not even those cows currently looking at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Hermione! We heard you had a man over last night," Rita said in a sing-song voice.

 _Here we go._ Hermione can't help but roll her eyes.

There were gasps heard. Of course they had to confront her in front of every Granger in attendance.

"...yeah, I did."

More gasps.

 _Everyone's so dramatic._

"Hah!" Paula pointed at her, "It's time everyone knew the kind of person you really are."

"And that would be?" Hermione was picking at her nails, already bored.

"First you lied about being engaged because we didn't see any ring on you. Then, you went to create this fiancé of yours, whatshisname ... if he's even a real person and now entertaining a strange man in the middle of the night? What part of your life story is true, cousin?"

They looked like they had everything figured out, Hermione had to bite back a snort. _Fools._

Hermione held up her hand and pointed to the ring that Draco had slipped on her sometime yesterday, "you mean this ring?"

"W-What? It wasn't there yesterday!" Lizzy shrieked.

"Elena! You were with us, tell them the truth," Paula demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, the ring had always been on her finger. Isn't that so, Danny?" Elena sent a wink down Hermione's way.

"Yeah, I remembered commenting on it," Danny happily played along.

Hermione watched as her evil cousins' faces contorted into frustration and anger. And yet they were so very smug a few seconds ago.

"Also, the stranger that was in my room yesterday, how did he look like?"

"He had blonde hair …tall and was wearing a suit."

"You mean him?" Hermione gestured to Draco, who was moving towards her as if he was walking down a runway.

"…Yeah…" Lizzy's face was filled with confusion. Why wasn't Hermione acting up? Why was she so calm?

Everybody's eyes were on Draco as he walked purposefully to them with a look of disdain etched on his face. Hermione looked down to the excitable girl wringing her hand from Hermione's grip and as soon as she broke away, she ran as fast as her tiny legs allowed to Draco, screaming.

"Daddy!"

Draco's face instantaneously changed and a wide smile appeared as he took Annabelle into his arms.

"Hey, baby girl." Draco cooed, making Annabelle laugh.

"Everyone, I would like to formally introduce my _fiancé_ ," Hermione made sure to make eye contact with her three cousins before pleasantly continuing to the rest of the family, "Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to finally meet everyone," Draco proceeded to use his pureblood upbringing that Narcissa had instilled in him to charm the socks off all of her relatives. It helped that he had a toddler in his arm to further help his cause to make a good first impression. No one was unaffected.

Draco went around the space making small talk to each individual and complimenting them. But when it came to her horrid cousins, he just stared up and down their person condescendingly before ignoring them. Hermione had never seen her cousins so affronted in her life. It was hilarious.

Draco had everyone eating out of his hand by the end of his little takeover, even the most obnoxious bunch. They were impressed that Draco could keep up with their business talks, etc. Hermione felt so proud of Draco and the fact that he's all hers.

Eventually, everyone settled down into their seats with her evil cousins excluded in a corner. Hermione mentally laughed, enjoying the fact that decades from now, the Grangers still will never forget Aunt Maria's and her children's embarrassing act.

With this, Hermione is now officially the Granger's poster child.

Draco whispered to Hermione's parents, "Do you mind if you take Annabelle with you back to London? Hermione and I will be extending our stay here."

"why of course dear, we'll be glad to do it." Nancy assured her future son-in-law.

"I called Blaise a while ago and got his approval for us to stay however long we want. Told my father that I'm going to be going on a break too. He's hardly going to refuse me considering I closed the merger for him," Draco explained before Hermione could ask.

Draco leaned close to Hermione's ear and said in a low voice, "can't wait to get started on making another sibling for our princess."

Hermione choked on the tea she was sipping and felt her ears and cheeks flushing with heat. After the initial embarrassment faded, Hermione relaxed and laughed at the turn of events.

She stroked Draco's cheeks gently and breathed a sigh of contentment, "best anniversary present, _ever_."

 **A/N: Alas, we've reached the end of a long oneshot. Please don't just fav this story, review as well!**


End file.
